Unwelcome Chaos
by XInsanityXGuiltechXShadowwindX
Summary: Two humans lose their family and friends aside from each other, and test out a device that sends them into the Naruto world. More specifically, onto Kurama's back right before the sealing. Take note of the truth behind Chaos. Naruto has a secret that no one knows, nor does anyone understand. Naruto/femHaku!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is another idea I came up with during a Family Reunion.

What if two people from our world with no abilities were sent into another world?

In this, a couple volunteers for testing a device that sent them into a new world. If you don't know what world, Check the Category.

Anyway, this will lead into a new plotline.

Okay, here we go!

But first, a word from our sponsors:

**BOVINE INC. For all your otherworldly abilities, come to us! We'll help you control them! Just call 1-800-EATADICK!**

**Masashi Kishimoto, I don't own your work, and neither does my Girlfriend. I am just an interpreter.**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything!

A male and a female were walking down a street.

The male had black hair, brown eyes, and had slightly tan complexion. His attire consisted of a purple shirt with a Mountain, moon, and a few wolves on it, and slightly baggy Camo pattern shorts. He had on White socks, Grey Nike sneakers, and a pair of rectangle glasses. This guy was named Jared "Shadow" Hemmerich.

The female had Dark brown hair, wore a gray t-shirt, Black shorts, and sandals. On her right wrist was a wristband that read Insane Clown Posse. Her footwear was a pair of velcro sandals. She also wore glasses. Her name was Jenna "Psycho" Hemmerich.

That's right, the two were married.

However, the two also had no living family members, as of two months ago.

Apparently, two months ago, Jenna's family had been caught up in a terrorist bombing, and she was only one that wasn't there, due to being with Jared. Jared's family was hit during a family reunion. It was a bank robbery gone bad. Those who didn't die from that, was killed in the aftermath due to either heart failure, or not watching where they were going.

Now, the two are together, because Chaos took their families from them. Sure they had friends, but they were too far apart.

Ever since then, they've been living on their own, trying to figure out what to do, and how to do it.

However, the day before now, they caught an ad in the paper for testing a strange device. Details would be given in person. And so, they decided to talk to the guy and ask what the project was.

And so, our story begins.

Jenna and Jared stopped in front of an old warehouse, that looks like it should be scrapped. "This looks like the place, Psycho." Jared stated.

"You sure? I mean a project should be in lab of some sort, right?"

Jared raised an eyebrow at her. "You do realize that we both figured that this project could be hazardous to our health, right?"

"True, but nothing ventured, nothing gained."

"Not what I meant, but okay." Jared admitted. "We should go in. If we die from this, then we'll probably be with our families."

"I guess..." Jenna trailed off.

"Well, we should probably head in." Jared started walking towards the warehouse, and opened the door, Jenna following behind him.

When the door opened, they both saw a massive machine, that neither could make heads or tails of, and an old man, about 50 years of age, tinkering with a control panel. "Hello?" Jared started. The old man stopped and looked.

"Ah, are you here for the ad I posted?"

"The strange device with no information?" Jenna asked, earning a nod.

"That would be us."

"Which one of you would be demonstrating?" The man asked.

"Both of us, at once." Jared stated. "One of us go, the other goes with. Don't worry, if we die we've got our wills written up and sent out."

"Hmm... Alright. It'll be tougher like this, but I see what you're saying." The man replied.

"So, details?" Jenna asked.

"Ah, yes. The device." The man looked at the strange device. "This machine is basically a prototype of an Multi-dimensional transporter."

Jared's eyes widened slightly. "You mean to tell me that we could use this to go into another Dimension?"

"Precisely. Didn't think it was did ya?" The man questioned, as if pleased.

"Actually, I figured it was, but if that's the case, we may never be able to get back." Jared pointed out.

"I'm aware. If this thing doesn't have enough power to handle a return trip, it'll take some time to figure out, and rebuild. You know that, right?"

Jared smirked. "I get the feeling that this device would be our salvation. Not a death wish."

The man looked on, confused. "How so?"

"Our families died two months ago. We really have no one to rely on." Jenna admitted.

"I see... so, you've basically already tied up all loose ends should something go wrong?" The man asked.

"Exactly." Jared answered. "If we go out like this, we won't have to worry. Very few would miss us, and... well, there's not much else we could do. You just gave us a fresh start. We may not want to come back."

The man nodded. "I take it something called you to me, didn't they?"

"If a newspaper to my face with a coffee around your ad isn't an indication, then I don't know what is." Jenna pointed out. "I've learned long ago that my instincts are almost always right. Instinct told me to follow that ad. I let him know, and now we're here." She shrugged. "Really, it's that simple."

The man nodded. "Well, the passage is set for one person, but I think we can seat you two together." he thought for a moment. "Yes, I can make it work. Come. The chamber in which you would leave."

He lead the two towards a chamber in which he opened a door, and the two got in. "Good luck. You might want direct contact with each other. Good luck, and hope you pass through safely. God speed."

Jared looked at Jenna. "Psycho, we're in this until the end."

Jenna nodded. "Let's do it." The pounded their fists together.

The device powered up, and a flash took them out. After the flash, several power cords snapped, before several parts exploded.

-with Jared and Jenna-

The two are falling trough a tunnel that looked like a bunch of colors randomly flowing by them. "What next?" Jenna asked.

"Hmm... maybe we can choose where to go. You thinking what I'm thinking?" Jared asked.

"Maybe. If your thinking about ending up in the Naruto universe." A hole appeared in front of them, before they realized it, and Jared saw it first. "Wait, is that a portal?" Jenna looked and saw what was going on, seeing a giant fox with nine tails in the path. "Please tell me this isn't that Naruto was born."

They both fell through the portal, and then the sky. Jared's eyes started slowing everything down, as he looked to the right, and saw a monument that had four heads on it.

Four very familiar heads.

"Yes, it most likely is." Jared said, before looking at the fox that was about to be sealed. "And I don't think this is a good thing."

The two landed on the fox, and was taken in with it, their bodies included.

No one would be the wiser with these two.

-sewer-

Jared and Jenna found themselves next to a cage in a large sewer. "Please tell me something's going to happen soon."

Jared heard a low growl, and turned. "What is it?"

"A Major amount of hatred." Jared told his wife.

"**Who are you?"** A booming voice echoed.

"I think a better question is: Who are _you_?" Jared retorted.

"**I am the giant fox that just attacked your stupid village!"**

"Uh... Last I checked, there was no giant fox in my home." Jared countered, before realizing something. "Jenna, I just realized something."

"What?"

"We just landed on the day Naruto was born, right?"

"Yeah."

"And we landed on something furry, right?"

"Mmhm." Jenna continued.

"We just got trapped in the Shiki Fuujin, didn't we?"

"Most likely."

"Huh. Looks like we're trapped in here together, huh?" Jared mused. "Well, fox, I guess introductions are in order, because we're basically stuck in here for at least 16 years." He held out a hand. "Jared Hemmerich. My friends call me Shadow."

"**Why do you not fear me?"** The fox asked.

"Honestly, we gotta live with each other. So, what's your name?" Jared continued.

After a moment of silence, the fox answered. **"Kurama. The nine tailed fox."**

"Jenna Hemmerich, Jared's wife, and my friends call me Psycho. Pleased to meet you Kurama."

"**How did you land on my back?"**

"It was an interdimensional teleporter. Really, we went from one dimension to another, which pretty much led us here." Jared explained. "We had no life, and no family left. If we died, we died. No skin off our backs."

"**So... You ran away?"**

"From what?" Jared questioned. "There was nothing to run from. Except maybe the pain, but we weren't exactly close to our families. In fact, I barely knew half of mine." Jared sat down, as did Jenna.

"As for mine, I never got along with my family." Jenna admitted. "So really, I was celebrating when they died."

"**Huh. I guess that makes sense."**

Jared shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. So... What now?" He asked.

"You think this thing would put us to sleep?"

"One way to find out." Jared just sighed. "I guess we either wait and see, or we talk until it happens." Then an idea crossed his mind. "Hey Kurama, you think we can bring him in here when he's five years old?"

"**Why would we do that?"**

Jenna understood what was going through his mind. "Jared, are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"Depends. Where are we gonna get peanut butter, a blow torch and 3 bags of feathers?" Jared joked.

Jenna shook her head. "No, I mean training Naruto."

"Oh, that? Yeah, that's the other thing that crossed my mind."

Kurama sweatdropped. **"And the materials?"**

"Oh, that's just for a prank I had in mind. The Peanut butter Filled Cockatrice is a funny prank. I've done it to my mother once. No one could prove it was me. And they never will." Jared smirked. "Anyway, yeah, there's a lot we could work on, and if we're training him, he would need to be aware of us, and the earlier we start, the better."

"**Hmm... You want to work out a plan?"**

Jared and Jenna nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he'll also need to know his parents. I figure you know his mother?"

"**Of course I knew her. I was sealed in her, for Kami's sake!"** Kurama didn't exactly like the topic.

"Yeah..." Jared trailed off. "Wait, if you were in his mother, then wouldn't that make him partially your son?"

Kurama stopped growling, and thought about it. **"What?"** He was confused at that.

Jenna looked at Jared, not getting the point. "I'm with the fox on this one. How does that work?"

"Think about it. Kurama was basically part of the mother, so he takes part of the Mother's role in birth. If that's the case, he's just as much a parent as the actual mother. It's a Technicality, but it's true." Jared blinked.

"**Wait a minute... You do have a point there."** Kurama mused. **"He has none of my genetics."**

"Didn't your mix with hers?" Jared asked.

"**Yeah, but... Oh. I get it now."**

"Then fill me in. I'm still confused." Jenna pointed out.

"Long story short, Naruto has Kurama's, Kushina's, and Minato's genetics in him."

"**I never told you their names."** Kurama pointed out, eyes narrowed.

"Yeah... You didn't have to." Jared admitted. "Where we're from, this place is nothing than a show on TV. A show I know almost as good as reality itself. May be off on a few facts, but the majority I do know. Such as Character bios. I put so many different spins on Naruto's life that I've basically fucked up the franchise. Right now, I'm getting an actual chance to fuck it up for real. Now I just got to figure out which path to take, and how to take it."

Jenna sweatdropped at that. "Seriously? You're going to try and bring up your fanfiction into this?"

"What? You know I've got a chance that Fan Fiction writers would kill for. Why _wouldn't_ I bring it in?"

Kurama then blinked at that. **"So... spit ball ideas, and decide what we do?"**

Jared nodded. "That was the idea. I'll be honest, some of the ideas aren't even mine."

"Shouldn't we, I don't know, teach him how to hide them, too?" Jenna pointed out.

"Uh, yeah. That's something else we're planning. If we don't fall asleep, we've got a few years to think on how."

"**He's got a point. Until then, let's see what we can do."** Kurama added. **"Oh, and you're telling me everything you know about that show."**

"Such as?" Jared prodded.

"**Everything."**

"Not very specific."

Kurama sighed. **"I don't just want one you imbecile, I want..."**

"I know what you want. I'm just fucking with your mind." Jared smirked. "I always specialized in Mindfuckery, it's kind of my job."

Kurama snorted. **"You teaching him that?"**

"Oh yeah." Jared nodded with a smirk.

"Oh no. You're not going to..."

"Don't you want to see what happens when he Mindfucks Mizuki during his Graduation?"

Jenna stopped. "Okay, point taken."

"So... My skills and knowledge, her skills and knowledge, and your knowledge and Chakra abilities. That much we've got on the list. What else?"

"**We've got some time. Let's figure it out."**

-5 years later-

Naruto bumped into a drunk man, who then struck. Several saw this, and decided to join in.

It took a good 30 minutes of beating for Naruto to black out. He was also extremely injured, so when he woke in a sewer, it pretty much was different than usual.

"Okay, they just had to throw me in the sewer, didn't they?" Naruto groaned. He now wore a pair of green overalls with a white T-shirt.

He then spotted a female in the area. "Huh? Who are you?" He asked, on edge.

"This way." She said, before running off.

"Huh? Wait!" Naruto ran after her.

He found her at a gate with a flimsy paper tag on it. There, he saw another human next to her. "I was wondering how it would take for you to come here." The male said. "Naruto Uzumaki, I go by the name Shadow. This is my wife, Psycho."

"Where am I? I mean, I thought this was the sewers, but they don't go that high... at least I don't think they do." Naruto mused.

"You're right. Sewers don't generally reach that high." Jared admitted. "Welcome to your Mind, Naruto."

"How do you know my... wait, my mind? What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Naruto asked, confused.

Jared chuckled. "Well, long story short, this gate behind me is pretty much another version of the marking on your stomach. The three of us have been here since you were born."

"He's right, you know?"

"Are you ninjas?" Naruto asked, figuring they'd know something.

Jenna shook her head. "No, Naruto, we're not."

"That isn't to say we don't know things Ninjas can do." Jared smiled. "Besides, you seem to have missed a point I brought up."

Naruto blinked in confusion. "Oh yeah. You said three, right?" Jared nodded. "I only see you two. Where's person number three?"

"**Right here, gaki."** A loud baritone voice stated, before red eyes appeared behind the gate. **"Name's Kurama. And boy do I have an offer for you."**

"Huh? What are you?" Naruto asked, curiously.

"We'll get to that later." Jared answered. "Anyway, Kurama, Psycho and I have been talking the last 5 years and we've come to a decision. We're going to train you."

"But you aren't ninjas, so how can you train me?" Naruto asked, confused.

Jenna shook her head. "Just because we aren't ninjas, don't mean we can't help you be one. Ninjas are a common concept. You can find just about anything about them if you look."

Jared nodded. "She's right. We may not be ninja's but there's a lot we can teach you, because we know how they work, and we do have abilities that can help you. One such ability is my Hyper Mode."

"**Yeah, you never explained that."** Kurama pointed out. **"You do realize that you'll have to explain it to him if you're going to teach him to use it."**

"I know, Kurama. And you'll learn how its done, when I teach him. It's not a skill easily used, but with what one can do with it, heck what I've done with it, the awesome factor just goes higher and higher." Jared pointed out.

That hooked Naruto. "Can I learn?!" He was obviously excited.

"One step at a time, Naruto. You'll also have to learn everything else we shall teach you. And follow the rules of our training." Jared held a finger, as Naruto nodded. "Rule number 1: No one is to know about who's training you and where we come from, if we decide to tell you." Naruto nodded at that. "Rule number 2: We may give you a limit as to how much you can use a technique or Jutsu. You break this limit, we stop right then and there."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because this training can not get out. My Hyper Mode is not just a toy. It's an awesome ability, I'll admit that firsthand. But there's a limit I use myself, so I don't kill myself."

"Oh..." Naruto realized what he meant.

"In other words, follow the limits or we'll stop. Understand?" Naruto nodded. "Rule Number 3: Once we tell you our real names, not the names we gave you, but our _true_ names, that means we can truly trust you, but _never_ give out our real names. You'll find out why if we ever tell you our origins. Understand?"

Naruto thought about it, and nodded. "Okay."

"Also, even when we're done with the first stages of training, never tell who trained you, unless one of us gives you a really good excuse to use. More likely than not, it'll be me gives it to you." Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Rule number 4: You have to follow the training no matter how boring it may seem." Jenna added. "There are times when you have to do something boring. Get over it."

"But why the boring stuff?"

"Trust me." Jared continued. "Everything awesome has something boring in it. It's usually ignored, and that can lead to death. Trust me when I say the boring will save your life more times than the awesome. Sure as hell know it saved mine more than once."

Jenna blinked. "When was this?"

"Before I met you, Jenna. In fact, most of the times Boring things saved my life, I was on my own. My family ignored most of them." Jared admitted. "Needless to say, Boring and useless information saved my life on more than one occasion."

"**Huh. You never mentioned that."** Kurama pointed out.

"You never asked." Jared retorted.

Naruto laughed at that. "Nice!"

Jared nodded with a smirk. "I know, right?"

Jenna shook her head. "A lot of things we don't know about you, we never ask about."

"**Just how many secrets do you have?"**

"Honestly? I lost count." Jared admitted. "Why do you think I'm called Shadow? I'm always around, yet no one bothers to look at me."

Jenna shrugged. "Fits what I do know of you."

Jared spoke up next. "Rule number 5: If I tell you to do something or train something you don't complain. You don't argue. You do it. Understand?"

Naruto blinked, but nodded. "I understand."

Jenna smiled. "So, Naruto, you ready to start?"

Naruto nodded eagerly. "I'm ready. I'm ready!"

Jared nodded. "Remember, no one knows what we teach you, unless we tell you otherwise."

Naruto nodded. "Alright! Let's do it!"

Jared chuckled. "Calm down, and we'll get to it. Also, I'll set up a mental link between us. That we can talk, even if you are not here. Okay?"

"Okay!"

"It means, if you want to talk to us, then just think what you want to say." Jenna added.

Naruto nodded, understanding.

Kurama's eyes looked up. **"Someone's watching over him, and he's fully healed. Gaki, it's time you get out of here. Remember, you are to tell no one about us. Whoever is out there only knows about me. I don't believe they even know who these two are, or where they're from, so don't mention any of us."**

"I'll work on an excuse. Until then, don't mention meeting any of us. It won't go over well." Jared commented. "Also, the Hokage will probably give you an apartment sooner or later. Good luck, Naruto. Trust me, you'll need."

Naruto nodded, before realizing something. "Uh... How do I get out of here?"

"Just picture yourself waking up." Jared told him. "Also, when you go to sleep, picture yourself here, and you'll end up here. That's how you'll get back. Understand?"

Naruto nodded, before closing his eyes, and waking up.

-Hospital Room-

Naruto groaned as the bright lights hit his eyes. _'Ow... too bright...'_

"_It's a Hospital. They're supposed to be bright."_ He heard Jared's voice. _"It's the Mental Link. Think what you want to say."_

"Naruto, I'm sorry I couldn't stop them in time." An old man said, noticing him awake.

"Jiji?" Naruto asked, recognizing the voice.

"Yes Naruto."

"Why did they do this?"

"I don't know." The man replied.

"_You'll find out sooner or later. Preferably later."_ He heard Jared tell him.

_'Why later?'_

"_Trust me, the later you learn this, they better off you'll be. All I'll say is it involves one of us. That's it. Besides, the reason is not who you are, but what happened the day you were born. Never tell him about us. Remember our rules."_

_'Okay, Shadow-sensei. But when can I know?'_

"_When you're ready, I'll tell you. He probably wants to protect you, which is why he's likely lying to you."_ Jared said. _"You'll know everything then, and it'll all make sense soon."_

"Naruto, what happened?"

"I don't know. This guy bumps into me, starts yelling about something, and then starts beating me up." Naruto answered.

"Did anything talk to you? I mean, aside from the people that hurt you?"

Naruto thought for a moment. _'I could tell him, but Shadow-sensei doesn't want me to, so...'_

"_Repeat after me, Naruto."_ Jared told him.

Naruto shook his head. "No, why?"

The old man visibly relaxed. _"Yeah, I figure he was worried about you meeting one of us."_

"No reason, Naruto. I believe I should give you an apartment though. I'll pay the first year, so you can save up and figure out what you want to do."

"I wanna be a Ninja!" Naruto shouted.

The old man chuckled. "Alright, but you'll have to wait a while for that."

"How long?" Naruto whined.

"2 years, when you're 7, you can join the academy. That's when you can work towards being a Ninja. I can put you in then and there, but 7 is the youngest. I'll do my best to make sure you'll be fine until then, but if you have any troubles, don't hesitate to come see me."

Naruto nodded. "Okay, Jiji!" _'Did you hear that, Shadow-sensei?'_

"_Yes I did. So did the others. Meaning, we've got two years to work on your skills and mind."_ Jared replied.

"Say, Naruto. How about some Ramen?"

Naruto nodded eagerly. "Alright!"

"_You won't always be eating Ramen, Naruto."_ Jared pointed out.

_'Sensei?'_

"_Ramen will be fine if someone treats you to it, but otherwise, not a good food choice. We'll work on what you eat later though. For now, pig out."_

-2 years later-

It's been two years since Naruto started training under Shadow, Psycho, and Kurama. He had learned a lot about Chakra, and other various subjects. Some things he's learned, didn't seem like much at first, but they made all the difference.

One ability was something he didn't even think was worth it to learn, but he learned it anyway. When he realized what he could do with it, _then_ he changed his tune. The ability?

Controlling your breathing.

Even Shadow said he thought it was useless at first, but that was until he used it himself. Any physical activity, most music, and even stealth uses this ability to the utmost. The moment Naruto realized this, he practiced it any chance he got.

Another ability he didn't seem to get at first was another seemingly useless one: Knowledge.

Jared explained what knowledge has to do with being a Ninja, which includes how to recognize certain things. He needs to know what he can see if he's going to realize it.

But when the subject of math came up, Jenna couldn't explain it entirely, but Jared most certainly could.

"The essence of math is everywhere. More often than not, you don't see Math being applied because you don't think about it. The truth here is Math is everywhere. Numbers are there, even if you don't see them. By applying math and science to your life, you can make changes in your strikes the moment something changes. Case in point: If you are about to hit an opponent and they dodge, you have to move your strike to continue to hit your target. The target moves, the equation changes. The equation is your plan to hit your target. The math involved has to be right in order to hit. Understand?"

Needless to say, Naruto understood it fairly quickly.

Jared had taught him _everything_ he knew about Science. Which brings up the elements, whether Chakra or Science based.

-Flashback-

"_Naruto, it's time to learn about the elements." Jenna started off._

"_So, what are we starting off with? Wind? Wood?"_

"_None of the above." Jared answered. "We're starting off with the connection between all Chakra Elements, which Kurama will be teaching you." A grid appeared with several numbers and letter on it. "What you see is the Periodic Table of elements. You won't find anything like this in the Elemental Nations, and I know this because Kurama told me just that when I showed it to him and explained what it showed. None of that has been common Knowledge, as it is where Psycho and I come from."_

_Naruto thought about it, and nodded. He knew something else was up with these Elements, but didn't know what it was. He did know there was a reason it was being brought up, though. "Alright. So, why bring them up?"_

"_You don't know this, hell, most of the adults here won't know it, but given what we've found out about the Nidaime Hokage, he probably understood some of this." Seeing Naruto's confusion, he elaborated. "You know how he could use Water Jutsu without a Water Source?" Naruto nodded, before realizing it._

"_Something with these elements ties into that, doesn't it?" Naruto asked, mainly for clarification._

_Jared simply nodded. "Exactly. These elements are all around us, yet most shinobi ignore them. However, those few that realize the importance of these elements, have been known as the strongest in their chakra Elements, or the best in Elemental Manipulation of a certain element. The Nidaime Hokage, as I pointed out, is a good example. These elements are found as Atoms, and when they combine they become Molecules, or Compounds. On that level, Water requires two Hydrogen Atoms," One square came up to Naruto, and split in two. "And one Oxygen Atom." Another square came up right next to the other two. "Hydrogen and Oxygen combine like this, and make a Water Molecule, as it's called. Water Molecules are in the water, obviously, but they're also in the air, too. They're on trees, flowers, even on rocks, and in your blood. Water Molecules are everywhere. Tobirama may not have known the full extent of this knowledge, but he scratched the surface at the very least."_

_Naruto tried his hardest to understand, so he actually thought on it and tried to process what he was told. Once he got the gist of the message, he nodded. "So, Water is everywhere, because the Molecules of Water are there. That about sum it up?"_

_Jenna nodded at that. "Exactly."_

_Jared smiled. "Now, to learn how Chemistry works, which involves these Elements, and how they tie into Chakra and _those_ Elements. Remember, when you have this knowledge, it would be much easier to learn how to use the Sub-elements, known as Wood, Metal, and then some."_

_Naruto nodded seeing the point._

-Flashback over-

However, now the Hokage had given him the Academy Papers, stating he was to start the Academy in a week. His schedule was there, too, because he believe someone would prevent him from getting it, for some reason.

All his lessons so far have made sense to him. Shadow had made sure he understood things, which sometimes meant he had to ask for a simpler explanation. He complied, and explained it.

Thing is, this also brought major strange news. _"Naruto, today we're not training you physically. Do your warm-ups, and come into your Mindscape. We need to talk."_ Jared told him.

_'Do I even want to know about what?'_ Naruto asked.

"_It's time you learned the truth about Kurama, and your parents. This information is not to get out, you do realize that, right?"_ Jared continued.

_'Yeah, it's just like the others, but... Why?'_

"_If the Hokage isn't willing to tell you, then you shouldn't let him know that you know."_ Jared pointed out. _"You're getting one over him, that, when it comes out, I'll leave it to you to fuck with his mind, just like I've been teaching you. You've a long way to go before you're at my level, but you're getting there."_

_'Alright. So, we're basically going to mindfuck him when he finds out?'_ Naruto asked.

"_**Oh, Maliciously."**_ Kurama answered. **_"Oh, and don't be surprised when you hear the truth about me."_**

_'Honestly, with the information you've given me on Chakra, it makes me wonder who you really are.'_

Naruto finished off with his Warm-ups, and sat down next to a tree, realizing that no one else was in the area, and started to meditate, before ending up next to the Cage Kurama was in.

"So, what's up Kurama-sensei?"

"**For now, it's just Kurama. Shadow and I believe it's time you learn the truth about your parents. Before you say anything, or interrupt, I advise you to listen to the full story, before you make any judgments."** Kurama said, his voice serious.

Naruto blinked. The way he said that made it sound like he probably wouldn't like what he was going to hear.

Then he realized that Shadow and Psycho weren't there. "Where's Shadow-sensei, and Psycho-sensei?"

"**This doesn't concern them for the most part. They already know most of this knowledge, so I don't have to explain it to them, and before you say anything, they knew before I told them."** Kurama said, earning a thoughtful look and a nod from Naruto.

"Alright. I'll listen, even though I get the feeling I won't like this."

"**Odds are, you won't. The first thing is what I truly am."**

"Could we start with your true name? I mean, when we met..."

"**You've been using my real name this whole time."** Kurama pointed out. Naruto blinked. **"Very few knew my name from the beginning, and only called me by my title."**

Naruto nodded, understanding the sentiment. "Okay then. Continue."

"**First thing you should know: I told you about the Bijuu. I'm number 9."**

Naruto blinked, before realizing what he meant. "So, you're really the Kyuubi that attack the village that day, aren't you?"

"**Yes, I am."**

"Huh. Not gonna lie, I didn't expect that." Naruto admitted, calmly.

"**You don't sound mad at the fact I didn't tell you."**

"If it weren't for Psycho-sensei, I probably would be. For now, I'm reserving judgment." Naruto admitted.

"**The reason I know who your parents are is different from Shadow and Psycho. You know they're not from this world, but not what their world is like. That is not my story to tell, so I'll get to why I'm bringing this up. By now, you probably realized the Yondaime sealed me into you the day you were born."** Naruto nodded. **"What you don't realize is, I was sealed into your mother. It's how I know her. And through her, I knew your father."**

Naruto's eyes widened. This was news to him. "You knew both of my parents?"

"**Your mother more so than your father."** Kurama admitted. **"After all, I had access to all of her memories, and watched her from start to finish."**

Naruto nodded, sitting down, understanding that much. "So, how did you get out, and why did you attack?"

Kurama then explained what happened the day he was born. His parents, their names, personalities, and what really happened, not what the populace knew. The truth behind the attack, how he got out, and then controlled, and then the sealing, including how Psycho and Shadow got involved. **"And that's the full truth on the matter of what happened."** Kurama finished. **"Now that you know this, what is your decision?"**

If Kurama were honest with himself, he was worried. What Jared had said got to him. He really tried not to, but he treated Naruto like his kit any chance he could. Naruto's opinion mattered a lot to him.

Naruto just looked thoughtful. He didn't know what to make of the information. Most probably didn't notice the energy spike that had to have been made by Psycho and Shadow crossing over into his world, probably because of Kurama's attack, but they had told him the truth so far, so he knew that Kurama was telling the truth.

But one thing remained. "Did my parents truly love me?"

"**Your mother was a guaranteed yes. Your father may not be guaranteed, but from what I saw he looked genuinely happy when he found out. I can only assume he did too."** Kurama answered.

Naruto took that in and nodded. "Okay then. Mind telling me more about my mother?"

"**You're not mad?"**

"Honestly? I don't really think it matters anymore. Like Shadow-sensei always says: the Past is the past. You just gotta move on, otherwise you'll end up going nowhere fast. Why should I be angry that the guy controlled you? You're not the cause of my parents' deaths. It was that masked guy that tore you out of my mother, and the Shinigami took my father, by his own choice to make sure I even_ had_ a future. I'm glad to know who they are, so I could probably try to make them proud, but other than that, I don't see what else I could do about it. They're both dead, so I can honor them, and they went out to protect me. I'll just live on, but that guy who started it all, is going down. One, for tearing you out of my mother, and killing her. Two, for having you attack our home. Three, for making my father sacrifice himself." Naruto explained.

Jared and Jenna were leaning against the walls in the sewer nearby. They both smiled at the reaction.

"**Well, I've got a few stories about your mother. Wanna hear them?"**

"Oh yeah." Naruto nodded, and listened to the stories.

Jenna and Jared let them talk it out, but both were glad that he decided not to hate Kurama. That was a major point to put into this.

Jenna didn't know if it was truly time, or if Naruto could truly handle the information, but Jared did, and told her to stay out of the matter. It was between the two of them, but seeing it now, she saw that Jared was right.

Apparently, Jared figured Naruto out much more quickly than she did, and understood him better. "Looks like you were right." She started.

"Always am." Jared replied.

Jenna snorted. "Yeah right. _No one_ is always right."

"If I'm not sure, I'd say it was either a theory or a guess. Not an actual fact." Jared pointed out.

Naruto talked to Kurama for some time, a few hours, to be exact.

However, near the end, Naruto ended up asking a question. "Kurama, what am I to you?"

"**That's an odd question."**

"I know, but I'm curious." Naruto admitted.

Kurama sighed. **"Can't blame you I suppose. To me, you're like a son. Something that Shadow told me our first day together actually struck home. I didn't want to believe it, but once he pointed it out, it only took a year for it to sink it. In essence, since I was sealed inside of your mother, I'm just as much your parent as she is."**

"Huh. Guess I owe him for that."

"**Yeah, so do I. You do realize training is gonna pick up tomorrow, right?"**

"Yeah, I'm getting as much out of this as I can." Naruto admitted, before realizing something. "Someone's coming. I've gotta go, sorry. And for the record, you're more like a brother than a father to me."

"**Then I'll tell you something that will probably shock you. No one, not even Shadow Realized this yet, and he probably doesn't know yet, either."** Naruto stood up and nodded. **"I think I'd be more of a sister to you, since I'm female."**

This blew Naruto out of the water. "Seriously?"

"**Yeah, didn't see that one coming, did ya?"**

"No, I did not." Naruto admitted. "So, sis. Guess we'll keep the current relationship?"

"**Might as well. Get going."** Naruto nodded, before leaving his Mindscape.

-forest clearing-

Naruto opened his eyes in an Orange tracksuit. He looked around, realizing that someone else was in the area. When he spotted the man with brown hair tied in a pineapple at the back with a scar on his nose. He was wearing the Standard Chuunin Uniform. "Who are you?" Naruto asked, confused.

The man looked at Naruto. "You Naruto Uzumaki?"

"That's right, why do you ask?"

"The Hokage said he wanted to speak with us, but wanted me to find you on my own, for some reason. I'm going to be upfront, I don't like you."

"Join the club. They've got jackets." Naruto retorted.

"Hang on. There's an Anti-Naruto club?"

"Anti-Uzumaki, Anti-Naruto, and Anti-Anko are the biggest ones I've heard. I wonder who the Anko person is, but it's obvious we'd probably get along with we met." Naruto shrugged. "Anyway, might as well go see him."

Naruto started to walk towards the Hokage's tower, mostly ignoring the Chuunin. "I'll see you there."

-Hokage's Office-

Naruto walked into the Office, and saw the old man in front of him, the scarred Chuunin right next to him. "Naruto, I'm glad you came."

"What's up? If its important, you'd usually send the Mask guys, so I'd guess this was low-key, or not exactly important news." Naruto said. His lessons with Shadow and Psycho truly paid off. He was definitely more observant.

The old man blinked. "You're right on that. This is more about your Academy days. This is why I had Chuunin Iruka find you to let you know."

"Huh." Naruto looked at the scarred Chuunin. "He's my teacher, isn't he?"

Sarutobi blinked. "How did you know?"

Naruto shrugged. "Lucky guess."

"Lord Hokage, I don't think I'm suited for teaching him. I would be biased against him."

Naruto blinked, and the Hokage hid his smile. "And that is exactly why I believe you would do a good job."

This had them both confused. "You admit you would be biased against him, because of your past. The fact that you don't want him in your class because of who he is, is part of my decision." Sarutobi continued. "You know that you don't like him, and don't wish for it to interfere with your teaching. That's better than most can claim. Most would have taken him in, and mostly likely sabotaged his lessons, as I'm sure you probably know."

Iruka then realized what was going on. He was chosen because he was honest about his opinion, but wanted to stay professional. "Iruka you are a professional in all senses of the word. You do not wish for your opinion to interfere with your teaching ability. And that is why I chose you. Because you wouldn't let that happen."

Naruto realized that, and nodded. _'You know, Shadow-sensei, Jiji has a point.'_

"_He does. Besides, I can tell that Iruka might actually give you a chance. Unlike other teachers that would intentionally sabotage you, he would refuse to teach you so he doesn't. I see what that old goat is thinking. It's really ingenious. He's going to open up one person to you, and that would eventually set off a chain reaction. But there is a flaw in his plan."_

_'Not many would give me a chance. Jiji thinks that Iruka would at least give me that.'_ Naruto admitted.

"_Judging by the conversation between the two, I'd have to agree. I'd say it's actually plausible he's one of the only ones at that."_ Jared agreed.

Naruto sent him a mental nod. _'Yeah, looks like that to me.'_

"_Yeah, Psycho did not think you were ready to hear about Kurama and your parents. I told her you were, and that Kurama should handle his half of the story. You may not be ready for ours, and I'll be honest, I don't think you can handle it, but I figured you could handle his, and yours. But from here on out, I've actually got a plausible excuse for your skills. Anyone asks, Insanity sent you a pair of guardians that can only be seen by you. The two trained you to know what you do. If they ask for names, say that they're different guardians each day. Never the same two. They're random people that work for Insanity. Also, if you see a male named Maito Gai, stay away from him. Insanity sees potential in you, but absolutely abhors her Sister's followers. Especially the more fanatic ones, such as Gai."_

Naruto mentally raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. _'I'm guessing there's a reason for that?'_

"_There is. I really do follow Insanity, but Gai follows Insanity's sister, Youth. People like Gai are quite literally a bad thing to be around for me, and you. Trust me, you don't want to be at the business end of him. And never EVER mention Youth around him."_

Sarutobi looked at Naruto. "What's going on?"

"Uh... Guardian?" Naruto guessed. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to you guys. A Guardian was talking to me."

"What do you mean, Guardian?" Sarutobi was confused, but it didn't show.

"Uh... well, these guys have been coming to me for the past 2 years. They say they follow Insanity, but no one else knows about them. The also told me to avoid the followers of her sister, and gave me one name, saying I absolutely _must_ avoid them. Always have, in fact. Dunno why, though."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps I know of him."

"I guess..." Naruto mused. "They said his name is Maito Gai. That and never mention Youth around him. You know him?"

Sarutobi paled. "They know him?"

"_We despise him. He is not Insane, he is Mad. There's a Difference."_

"They despise him. He's not Insane, but they say he's mad, and there is a difference." Naruto repeated.

Sarutobi looked Naruto in the eye. "I must agree with them, then. And I was planning on keeping him away from you as long as possible, even if you didn't bring it up. But what are they teaching you?"

"How I'm talking now, is one. Also, more on Insanity's Religion. Not widely known, for some reason." Naruto shrugged. "They want me to be a part of them. Won't tell me why, or how, but that I would understand when it happened. Anyway, can I go now? I kind of want to sleep, since this guy woke me up from a nap."

Sarutobi nodded. "Go ahead. And remember, the Academy starts next Monday."

"I know. I saw the letter." Naruto walked out.

"Iruka, Naruto is a lot like you are. That is another reason I chose you. You, out of all teachers, are most likely to give him the chance he needs to flourish. I only ask that you give him a chance, and take the time to look. That is all I ask. Don't base your opinions of him on rumors, or what others say. Take a look and see for yourself, and then make an opinion. If you do not see what I have seen by the third year, then I will see about a transfer. I am trusting you with Naruto's education. Remember this, Iruka. You are dismissed."

"Yes, Lord Hokage." Iruka left in a puff of smoke.

_'Naruto, there's more to whats going on than you're telling me.'_

00000x00000

Chapter complete.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, next chapter.

**Chapter 1**

-Naruto, Age: 10-

Naruto sighed. Shadow and Psycho have been training him to the bone outside of classes.

His physical training only increased, but the moment he unlocked his Chakra in the Academy, Kurama had come in with control of his own Chakra, using exercises that Kushina used, such as Tree Walking, Water Walking, and Point Balancing.

Jared brought up another one: Air Hopping which led into Air Walking, Air Running, and then flight.

Naruto was loving the Flight time, though.

Over the last three years, Sarutobi had an ANBU try to watch over him, but usually its when he's alone. And he's been into meditation, even before he learned to access Chakra, which would explain how he unlocked it in a few seconds. However, they never saw his true training, which was done in a secret area underground.

All they ever saw was a Shadow Clone.

Jared and Jenna taught him several Jutsu, but there was one problem. They didn't know what Handsigns made which Jutsu.

Which is one reason Jared taught him Chemistry from his world. The knowledge used there would allow him to figure out how to work things out, and understand the truth behind the elements. He had learned how to manipulate each of the 5 Primary Elements because of this fact.

Even so, Wind, Water and Ice were his favorite Elements. Not to mention his best.

He's also learned the Henge and Kawarimi, or as Jared translated them, Transformation and Substitution Jutsu. Now, however, Naruto had mastered something known as the Blood Clone Jutsu from Kurama.

When Jared found out it actually existed, he decided to abuse it's presence.

Which is why we find Naruto on the Edge of Fire Country in a Valley. It was known as the Valley of the End, in which there were two statues on either side of the waterfall. _'So, Shadow-sensei. Why are we here?'_

"_From here head East. Judging by the map, our target is Just off the coast of Hot Springs Country: Also known as the Uzushiogakure. It's your mother's ancestral home. There may be something there that could help you, such as a Birthright that was never looted or picked up."_

_'Okay, let's get going.'_ Naruto moved in the right direction, but then felt something was wrong. He decided to go underground, and wait.

Several Konoha Shinobi were now in the area, obviously on guard. "I could've sworn something was over here." He muttered, a Kunai ready to strike.

Naruto remained Silent. He was masking his Chakra with that of Nature around him. He was easily able to do this for some reason, but he couldn't use Nature Chakra as his own yet. After the Chuunin left, Naruto made sure that he wouldn't come back, before he came back up, still using the Nature Chakra in the area to mask his own. He then made his way East, trying not to be noticed.

Once he was a good 10 miles away from the Chuunin, he picked up his speed, thanks to the Lightning element. It pretty much tripled his speed, and used Hyper Sight in order to keep up.

About that: Hyper Sight is an ability that Jared taught him. It increased the Neuron's flow of information from the eyes to the brain, allowing him to see things in greater detail. Hyper Hearing was similar, but it was for the Ears, and not the Eyes. Hyper Smell is for the Nose. Hyper Touch is for the sense of Touch.

Then there was the Hyper State, which was a combination of all four. The Hyper State was effectively a Hyper-Sensitive state in which all senses are increased by a currently unknown Margin.

Either way, he could also use the Wind to tell him where others were, and it was always better in a Forest, or in open air. He could thank Shadow for that, because he taught Naruto the full extent of Wind Based abilities.

He knew that he had to learn a lot, and he still had quite a bit to go.

At the moment, his skills include basic understanding of the Five primary elements, near perfect Control over his own Chakra, Extreme control over Wind, Water and the Sub-Element Ice, reaching the Pinnacle of Wind Element Control, also coming close to the Pinnacle of Water Control.

He had been learning a bit of Taijutsu from Jared, namely a style he calls the Rogue Style, more from Jenna, which she calls Karate, and a third style from Kurama: The Kitsune style.

He was on a trip throughout the world for several reasons. The first was to perfect his Taijutsu style. The Second was for Experience. The third was for his first kill. This was for refinement, and more training. Possibly from Missing-nin, or Ronin.

He was going to learn anything he could, either from his senseis, his sister, which Kurama had agreed to calling her, or anyone he could convince.

It was slow going, but he managed to go on until sundown, during which he started meditating. He had been doing this every night, so he could handle it. It helped to calm his nerves, and gave him time to learn from Shadow, Psycho, and Kurama.

Today was Shadow's day to teach him. Naruto still had yet to master the Art of Mindfuckery, but he was close, according to Jared. Jenna had deemed him a Master of seeing through Deception.

There was a lot that Shadow had to teach him, and he intended to teach Naruto _everything_ he knew.

After the usual lessons, Jared had told him to get some sleep.

It took another 3 days to get to Uzushiogakure, but he made it. Now that he was on the island, Kurama led him through some of the traps that may have still been active, and how to get past them, before he could reach the village. When he did he wasn't all that surprised to see a ruined village, but some buildings were still intact, for some reason.

He went into one of those buildings, and saw what one of them was.

This one was a Library, which was somehow untouched. Inside and Outside had no damages, whatsoever. _'Kurama, why is this Library untouched? I thought that at least the inside would be partially ruined, but there's not a scratch, or even a speck of dust.'_ Naruto asked.

"**I don't... Wait. Some of the buildings were hidden from all not of Uzumaki Blood. This could be one of them."**

"Does that mean that maybe someone else could be here?" Naruto mused.

"Who's there?!" A decidedly female voice called out.

Naruto was startled, before checking into the wind. There was 3 others in the room, so he walked over towards them. "I'm an Uzumaki. Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Naruto assured them. "Any of you."

Behind a bookcase there was three girls. Each of them were about 12 years old. "Who are you? What are your names?" Naruto asked, hoping this meant he had an actual family.

"Mommy told us never to talk to strangers." One of them, the oldest, pointed out. She looked to be slightly older than the other two.

Naruto shook his head. "From my understanding, only those of my mother's family could see this building, much less get in here. So either you're of the Uzumaki Clan, like I am, or somehow you were led into here by one."

This had the Eldest's attention. "You know about the seals?"

"Actually... No, I didn't." Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Thing is, my mother died the day I was born, 10 years ago, but I've got someone that knew her extremely well, and he told me about buildings like this. Anyway, since it's common courtesy, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?"

After a bit of silence, and the younger two looking at the eldest, once again, the eldest sighed. "Sasame Uzumaki. These are my sisters, Hikari and Caroline. Our father was an Uzumaki." She held out her hand.

Naruto gripped it. "I honestly thought I was the last of my mother's clan. Good to see I'm not."

"Yeah, we've been here for 5 years." Sasame replied. "I take it you don't know much about your heritage, which is why you're here?"

Naruto nodded. "The ones teaching me don't know much about the Clan Techniques, so they had me create something known as a Blood Clone to take my place in the Village I live in, so I can come out here without worrying anyone else."

Sasame thought about it, and nodded. "Good thing you came here, then. As you probably figured out, this Library is a safe spot in the village. Our father told us to find this place and hide if something were to happen to him. This Library has everything about the Clan, including Clan Jutsu, and Fuuinjutsu. It'll take a while to read everything here, we haven't finished half of these books, even with how long we've been here."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I could probably finish everything in here in about 2 days tops."

"That's impossible. You'd need to eat, and it took us 5 years to reach the halfway mark." Hikari, the middle sibling pointed out. "And that's between the three of us."

"Only if you don't know what you're doing. I, on the other hand, do." He made a cross-Ram handsign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." He made a good 200 Clones, which spread across the floor. "These guys can read for me, and I can do pretty much anything else I want, because their memories will transfer to me when they dispel. Major headache when too many appear, but it helps."

Sasame, Hikari and Caroline looked on in shock. "Wow!" Hikari shouted. "That was so cool!"

Naruto chuckled. "Alright boys! This is our Family's history and everything there is to know about them! Get cracking, Shadow's Orders!"

"Hai, Boss!" The clones replied, before choosing a section and the original turned to the three. "I can teach you three a bit of what I know, which can help you out if you like."

Sasame nodded. "It would help. But how did you make that many Shadow Clones at once? Are you a Jounin of some village?" She asked.

"Actually, I'm just an Academy Student in Konohagakure. The village is blissfully unaware of my true skills, and don't know that I'm here. I'd like to keep it that way, thank you very much."

"That low of a rank, and you're already this strong?" Caroline asked.

Naruto nodded. "Rank doesn't mean anything on true skill, or experience. I mean, I've heard of a 50 year old Genin, because he had no wish to progress to Chuunin. The guy is called the Eternal Genin. He's about the equivalent of an A-Rank Shinobi, and a Genin."

Sasame was surprised, but nodded. Things like that happened. "I suppose. I mean, father told me about those kinds of people. Didn't think they existed, though."

"Oh, trust me. They do. People like that use their rank to their advantage." Naruto explained. "So you know, I plan to do just that. By the time I'm done with you guys, you should be able to as well."

"How much do you know about being a Kunoichi?"

"Not much for Kunoichi, but they do know I know some of the basic skills. I'll be teaching you how to fight and protect yourself. Sasame, I saw how the others look to you. You're going to need to know how to protect them, too."

"I already know how." Sasame pointed out.

"No, I can tell just by looking at you that you'd only hide them, and fight on your own. You can't protect them."

"Then how do I protect them, if you think just hiding them isn't enough."

-4 months later-

Naruto, Sasame, Hikari and Caroline were sitting in a circle Meditating. Naruto had been teaching them Taijutsu and how to sense their opponents. During this time, he had Shadow Clones read into every single book, scroll, and pamphlet in the libraries. As he said he would, he finished the entire library in 2 days, and had Shadow Clones work on all Jutsu, whether Ninjutsu, Genjutsu or Fuuinjutsu. As he ran them through a few drills, he realized something.

Shadow and Psycho put it in such a simple way that not only he understood it, but he could explain it just a simply as they could. And boy did it sound simple to them.

They understood what he was saying immediately, and worked on it. They didn't like some of them, but when he explained the exercise, they understood why he put them in the mix.

However, now, the three of them were working on another exercise, which he had yet to master: Physical Balance.

The four of them all stood at the peaks of 10 foot tall stalagmites, a vase filled nearly to the brim with Water on their heads. They had all been working on this one for two weeks.

"Why are you messing up if you're supposed to be teaching us this?" Sasame questioned.

"Because this is something I have yet to master myself. It's not easy, I'll admit. It took me a month to get this far, and I spent four helping you three, causing me to slack in my own Physical Training. I still need to finish mastering this exercise before I can learn the next one." Naruto admitted.

"There's more after this?" Hikari asked, as she sent out a kick, causing a bit of water to spill out.

"From what I understand, yes, there is." Naruto admitted. "Shadow-sensei and Psycho-sensei have been teaching me everything they can about Taijutsu, since you two are also learning. There's only one more, or so they say, that you'll have to learn, but they won't tell me what it is, until all four of us master this exercise."

"Uh... Okay. When can we meet these two?" Sasame asked.

"When you can enter my mind, you can meet them. That's where they've been all this time. Same with Kurama-sensei." Naruto answered.

"Wait, they're in your Mind?" Caroline asked, surprised.

Naruto nodded. "They are. Have been since the day I was born, but no one knows about Psycho or Shadow. Kurama is known in my village, and, to be honest, most hate me for her."

"So, you're a Jinchuuriki?" Sasame asked, remembering some of the texts about Jinchuuriki.

"Yes, Sasame, I am. I hope this doesn't change your opinion of me." Naruto replied, honestly.

Sasame blinked. "Huh. I guess that means my Aunt truly is dead. Are you the third or fourth?"

Naruto blinked. _'Shadow-sensei?'_

"_You're the Third. Kushina was the second that I know of."_

"_**He's right. The first one was Mito Uzumaki, second was your mother, and the third is you."** _Kurama added.

"Yeah, I'm the third, according to Kurama."

"Huh. The second was my Aunt. I was told her name was Kushina, but there's been no sign of her for some time. We thought she might have been dead."

"Kushina Uzumaki is your Aunt?" Naruto asked, earning a nod. "She's my mother by blood."

"Then you're really my first cousin." Sasame mused. "Well, I guess we really are family."

"Looks like it. Anyway, I think the three of you should finish with our training first. Something tells me we'll _all_ need it."

And apparently, they did. Because this ability, Naruto had already learned of, but never mastered: Sensing the Flow.

It was something Psycho had come across when she was bored, apparently. It was something similar to Sensory Abilities, and would easily classify as one. He also knew he could only truly do it through the air, not the fullest extent, though.

He had led them through what he knew, but didn't realize that this was next.

It only took them a good week to reach where he was. From there, it only took them another month, making a total of six months for them to learn what they needed to. They quickly mastered the skill, and Naruto noticed that six months had passed.

He also knew it was time to say goodbye.

The next day was to be a day of resting, before he told them what he planned to do. Sasame frowned. "Why do you have to go now, Naruto? I mean, don't we have some kind of relationship here?"

"I'm not saying we don't, Sasame. Hikari, Caroline, you listen too." Naruto replied, earning their attention. "I wasn't planning on staying here this long in the first place. Psycho-sensei and Shadow-sensei believe you to be ready with what you know, and can access. They don't want me teaching you anything else, because everything else they have is meant for me, and me alone. They made a exception so far for you guys since you're family, but... they're not budging on the matter. I'm sorry, I don't want to go and I don't want you to think I'm abandoning you. I vowed to train you in all I can, and I have. I wish I could stay, but I have to get going. I was supposed to gain experience on this trip, and quite possibly my first kill. This was to be a training trip for me, and a chance to see my mother's homeland. I gave you the skills you need to wander the world. If you decide to do that, you know how to defend yourselves, and possibly find your way to me. I would suggest you avoid Kumo and Iwa. Same with Kiri. Konohagakure isn't exactly a good place to be right now, as the majority don't know of my heritage, but most know of Kurama. We agreed to be siblings, which is an odd situation for an Ageless Bijuu, but I digress. Don't let on what Kurama is. Most don't like the Bijuu, even if she's a lovable one."

The three nodded. "Will we see you again?" Hikari asked.

Naruto got down to her eye level. "I make no promises I can't keep, Hikari. You know that." Hikari looked downtrodden. "So I'll tell you this now. If I die before we meet again, then I will refuse to pass on until I can talk to you all again. I promise you that. And I mean that for all three of you." He glanced at the others, who were surprised at the declaration. "We are a family. Our parents may be dead, but we are not. Besides, I plan to see you all before I die, anyway, so I can't die for some time. And I won't die until I prove the village wrong. I am no demon, and neither is Kurama. I will never give up, nor will I ever die until that happens. Odds are, I'll see you before that happens anyway, so it's no worry."

Hikari's head snapped up in surprise. "You mean it?"

Naruto smiled at her. "Of course! I never break a promise, and I know that I won't allow myself to die until I prove all the idiots wrong. Believe it."

Hikari nodded with a smile. "I will!"

Naruto chuckled. "Caroline, I know that you're a good person. If you turn the dial down on your Sarcasm, it'll help your chances with the others. Remember that."

"Won't be easy." She pointed out.

"I know it won't, but I want to see some improvement before we next meet." Naruto turned to Sasame. "And as for you..."

"If you're going to give me some words of wisdom, or something to work on, don't." Sasame interrupted.

Naruto shook his head. "I figured you'd say that, but I wasn't going to. I'm only giving you two goals, Sasame." She raised an eyebrow. "Protect your sisters with everything you've got is your first goal. I want them alive the next time we meet."

Sasame nodded, expecting that. "The next goal is another personal one. Get stronger. I want a good spar next time we meet."

This caused her to blink, but she nodded all the same. "You can count on it."

Naruto nodded. "I leave tomorrow morning, at the crack of dawn. If you want to see me off, make sure you're up by then. Understand?"

The girls nodded.

All three girls saw him off the next morning, and he headed towards the mainland.

He just walked across the mainland before he encountered a Misty Area. He strained his ears before hearing a carriage nearby. His eyes narrowed before he decided to hide. Once he did, he decided to look into the Flow Psycho had taught him. _'Okay, there's a convoy nearby. Two assailants. Both are powerful, too. I'll just watch how it goes, and ask them for some lessons. Odds are they're a good set if they haven't been caught, and they're this powerful... Not to mention they're silent. Even with Hyper Hearing I can't hear their footsteps, and I can hear ANBU sneaking around with it.'_

He decided to use something that Psycho had taught him a while back, and pointed his finger at the carriage, figuring the first shot would be his. The other two went on edge, obviously sensing the Chakra Build-up. He released a small red beam from his finger before it pierced both horses drawing the carriage, earning the attention of the other two. He then decided to use a Voice Projection technique that Shadow taught him. "I'll handle the guards. You take care of whatever mission you hold."

The reply was also from a Voice Projection. "Whoever you are, we'll be talking later on." The voice was gruff, but something else hit the area: A Large Sword.

It decapitated 3 guards.

There was 7 guards left, all of which ready to fight. None of them got to move, because their hands were cut off without being seen.

Most of their bodies were frozen immediately afterwords, thanks to Naruto. "An Ice User?"

Naruto didn't respond, but the Ice shatters causing anything inside the Ice to shatter as well. "Impressive." A third voice stated. "I have not learned to do that myself."

The seven trapped in ice are dead, and all that was left was whoever was in the carriage.

Naruto showed himself, in a Navy Blue Bodysuit, with a White Mask that had Dark orange Markings moving from the center towards the edges on the right side. He pointed at the carriage. "Byakurai." A burst of White Lightning left his finger, before it pierced someone inside.

"I believe I may have killed your target." Naruto commented.

"Heh. No worries, I suppose." The gruff voice stated. "As long as you tell me how you used Hyouton like that."

Naruto then realized something, before pointing his palm towards the forest. "Nice try." A Wave of Fire emanated from his Palm, before a scream ran out of the area it went. "I don't like Eavesdroppers, and he was here since the Sword came in. Not yours, I presume?"

_'Didn't even sense someone... Who is this guy?'_ The older man thought.

"Hmm... No more life forces. Only the original 3." Naruto turned towards the other two, and immediately took note of the Headbands. "Missing-nin, I take it?"

The two were immediately on guard. "Mind teaching me a few things? I get the feeling I'm gonna need them, and judging by the third voice, I can possibly help you, if you're with the third voice, which seems to belong to a female. I would be glad to teach them in exchange for you teaching me what you know." Naruto continued, causing them to stumble.

"Aren't you a Hunter-nin or sorts?"

Naruto shook his head, the mask not showing any expression. "I am no Shinobi. Not yet at least. Regardless of my skills, I am merely a traveler that is learning all he can, at the moment, before I must return home in a year and a half. May I ask your names?"

"I'm surprised you travel but don't know who we are."

"Forgive me for not buying a Bingo Book in the last 6 months, as I have been off any grid in that time." Naruto countered.

The man thought for a moment. "Momochi, Zabuza Momochi. This is my apprentice, Haku."

The other one in a Mask showed up. Naruto, for some reason checked the flow, and confirmed it. _'She's female.'_ "My name is unimportant, but if you wish to call me something I go by the name Chaos at times. You may call me that, if you wish." Naruto replied. "Anyway, even if I did kill your Target, should that have been your mission, I will allow you to take whatever pay you would have gained from it with no problems. If you ask for help on my end I would only ask for pay then, should the need arise."

"Hmm..." Zabuza nodded. "One condition."

"What is this condition?" Naruto asked, his voice not showing any emotion at all.

_'I like this kid already.'_ Zabuza thought. "What I say for training goes. No matter what."

"Then I shall add a condition of my own. Eventually I will have to leave you both. I am using a Cover back home, I have to be back home by the time the cover calls it quits after 2 years total, meaning 1 year 6 months at most. I only wish that, after I leave, you do not speak of me. You would understand by the time I leave."

After a few moments of thought, Naruto continued. "I also will not reveal I was ever working with you or your location, should the subject ever come up."

"Deal. Haku, lead him to our Camp. I'll collect our pay."

"Of course, Zabuza-sama." Haku replied.

Naruto and Haku walked off, Naruto not exactly trusting Zabuza. _'Shadow-sensei, why did you want him to teach me?'_ Naruto asked as they walked off.

"_I'm sure you recognized the headband, but Zabuza Momochi is one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. He's one of the best on this continent, and I, sadly, cannot compare. He is also great at Water Jutsu, and most likely will teach you the Silent Killing Technique, which will help you immensely. His skills benefit you quite well."_

Naruto mentally nodded, before realizing something. _'There's something else.'_ It wasn't a question.

"_**He wants to find out if Haku is male or female."**_

"_Kurama!"_

"_Shadow, I know you're curious, but really?"_

"_Come off it! You know as well as I do that Haku is from Kiri, and has a Bloodline. Far as I know, the Bloodline Purges are still in effect, so, if she's female Naruto might actually have some fun with her, and if he's male, then he'll make a great friend or a good brother."_ Shadow countered.

_'Wait, you want me to bond with Haku?'_

"_I believe it to be a good idea, Naruto."_ Shadow admitted. _"Plus, she's a Hyouton User. She can help out with your Ice Style a bit, and, judging from what she said, you can help her with it, too. Give and take, after all."_

Naruto mentally nodded, and continued walking next to Haku. "Why do you wear a mask?" Haku asked curiously.

"To tame my full power. Also, to limit it." Naruto replied. "What about you?"

"To hide my Heart." Haku replied. "Zabuza-sama doesn't wish for his tool to have emotions, and so I wear this mask to hide them."

"Does he not realize the Benefits Emotions can give you?" Naruto asked.

"I do not understand."

"Some attacks I have learned feed off of my own emotions, and the strength behind them. One of my senseis taught me a move that channels all emotions I hold within me, and then compress them into a Powerful ball of Raw Spirit Energy. That ball holds any and all emotions I have built up over time. Any Hatred I've built up, Love, Happiness, Sadness, Regret, every emotion I've hidden over the years is poured into it. All the Energy it would have given me is put into it as well, and then I compress the ball it makes, before throwing it. It's also my most dangerous move."

"I have never heard of a Jutsu such as that." Haku breathed, surprised that such a thing might exist.

"I will explain the Move in full when Zabuza is present, and quite possibly the usage of it, too." Naruto continued. "Trust me, he'll probably like it, because Bloodlust goes into it, too."

"He might." Haku admitted, hearing that.

About an hour later, Zabuza entered the camp. He saw Haku with her mask off, talking animatedly with Chaos. _'How did he get this much out of her in... He's dangerous.'_

"And that's how I use Hyouton." Naruto finished. "Any questions?" _'Scratch that, he was explaining Hyouton... but why the giggles?'_

"How does the desire to play come with the Ice?" Haku asked, actually curious. Naruto's description of Hyouton was not the one she had, and she doubted he learned it from anyone else.

"It's actually the Wind Portion of Hyouton that does it too you. You see, something that isn't exactly well known is that Water is in the Air we breathe." Naruto pointed out. "By freezing the Water in the Air, you're getting the attributes of Wind mixed into the Water, thus forming Ice. Wind is an Element of Freedom. Doing what you want, when you want to do it. When I use Hyouton, having fun is a great image for me to have in mind, because it stabilizes the Ice into whatever I truly want it be." He held up a hand, and a blob of water formed out of the Air. "See? I pull the Water straight from the Air itself, and then..." The blob turned into a spearhead, and instantly froze. "By halting the Air around it, and inside, Ice forms. It's not as simple as it sounds, though. Supposedly, the Nidaime Hokage found out about the Water being in the Air. Using that as a base, I expanded on it, and started using Ice from the Air. Get the picture?"

"You know, most would say it doesn't make sense." Haku pointed out with a smile on her face.

"Oh I know. Why do you think I go by Chaos? Chaos only makes sense when you can see the thought behind it all." Naruto retorted.

Haku nodded. "Definitely sounds that way."

Zabuza cleared his throat. "I know you were there, Zabuza-san." Naruto said, not even looking, while Haku was surprised. "For the record, I was only explaining Hyouton as I learned it. Nothing more, nothing less."

"And the giggles?" Zabuza questioned.

"Probably the way I said half of what I brought up." Naruto shrugged, still not looking at Zabuza. "Although I know you heard what I said about water, and saw the Demonstration. Another Sensei I had taught me something about Molecules. Any idea what that is?"

"I know about Molecules." Zabuza pointed out. "What does that have to..." His eyes widened when he realized it.

Naruto turned his head towards, knowing what just happened. "And that's how I use Water Jutsu and Ice Jutsu without a Water source nearby. There's water _everywhere_ because of its Molecules."

It was then Zabuza realized something.

This kid was a _very dangerous_ opponent. And he was about to make him even _more_ dangerous.

For some reason, he liked that prospect. "We move out in the morning. Rest up, and get going."

After 3 months of Training, Haku had a much better control over her Hyouton. The reason being her control over Wind had improved by a massive amount. With Naruto's help, and the Wind Element, Haku had been able to come up with some even more dangerous Hyouton Jutsu, while she taught Naruto what Jutsu she knew in return.

In addition, Naruto also taught her how to "Switch Modes" as he called it. It's why he could have so much fun one moment but be so serious the next. He said he learned it from Shadow-sensei. A few of his modes were dangerous, but he explained them.

However, what truly caught Zabuza's attention was when he explained his most dangerous move.

The moment he explained it, Zabuza was surprised that such a Move, he didn't even think any Jutsu could get that powerful, even existed. Supposedly, he could use it with Chakra, but it has never been proven one way or the other. Several of his moves require Pure Spiritual Energy, not Chakra, so he had a little training in both.

However, now was a point Zabuza was given the job to eliminate a village, and everyone in it. The employer was skeptical, but Zabuza took it. "Right now, we have to destroy this city and everyone in it. No one is to be spared."

Naruto raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Let me guess, you either want us to start at different points, or you want me to raze the entire place to the ground."

Zabuza smirked behind the bandages on his face. "I want you to show me that Mega-Ton Karma Ball of yours."

Naruto paused. "Well... Shit. Was hoping not to use that for another few years, but oh well." He looked at the village nearby, and judged the distance. "If I were you, I'd go about 100 yards away from the Village. Trust me."

"And why would we..."

"Do you want to die?" Naruto cut him off, stopping him short. The silence was a good enough answer. "Then get moving."

The two backed off, realizing that Naruto had a point.

He went up slowly using Wind Current manipulated by his Chakra to go into the air. He went into the direction of the sun, so he wouldn't be seen. He then closed his eyes, put his arms in the air, and started pouring all his Negative Emotions into a small ball of Energy. The ball got bigger progressively, and he eventually felt that they were out of range. 5 seconds later, he finished it, as a 6 inch sphere or Red Energy. "Here goes." He threw it towards the center of the village, causing it to make a massive explosion, and him to trail the shockwave out.

Zabuza and Haku felt the shockwave, and was surprised at the sheer power that was put into it. The blast itself stopped about 10 yards away from them, and dissipated. When Zabuza and Haku looked back at the area, they would have gawked. If Haku didn't have her Mask on, she would have. If Zabuza didn't have the bandages, he would have.

For in front of them was a massive crater, almost a mile wide.

Naruto hovered over to them. "That good enough for you?"

"How much power did you put into it?"

"That was about 10% of my Rage alone. That had nothing else in it." Naruto answered. "No positive emotions, and nothing else of the like. That was only Rage and the energy that came with it." He gestured to the crater. "And you can see the results, can you not?"

Haku was shocked stupid, but in her mind, she was surprised. _'How can he be so happy, yet hold so much rage in him? How much has he been through to bring THAT to the table?'_ Obviously she didn't see how it was possible.

"Rage is a powerful tool, and emotions are the same way. If you can control them, you can do this." Naruto came down next to Haku. "If I had added all of my Negative emotions, then that crater would be at least 300 times as large. Positive Emotions only and it would've 200 times as large, give or take."

Zabuza whistled. "And all those caught in it?"

"The Mask helps." Naruto admitted. "I don't like it, but the Mask keeps me from doing anything like puking. Besides, that's nowhere near my first kill."

Haku frowned behind the mask. "How many have you killed, Chaos?"

"Give or take 300. No one knows who they were though, and that was me testing the Mega-ton Karma Ball." Naruto replied. "Come on. We should get our pay, and get moving to a safe location. Since I've shown you this, I think it's time I show you both something. Something that I hope you keep under wraps."

Haku and Zabuza nodded, before they went to get their pay. Naruto stayed out of sight, how, Zabuza didn't know, but he preferred it that way. It made more of a challenge for him.

After they got their pay, and Naruto got his cut, he sighed. "What I'm about to show you isn't to be let out. I hope you realize that."

"What could it be that has you this much on edge?" Haku asked, actually curious. She had come to like the Blonde, even though she knew he was hiding his face under a Mask that oddly masked his voice with three undertones, one of which was female.

Naruto checked every sense he had, before sighing, and reaching for his mask. Haku's breath hitched, as she didn't expect _this_.

She knew that mask was a part of him, almost as much as hers was to her. When he pulled it off, he revealed Deep cerulean eyes, Whisker-like marks on his cheeks and the same tanned skin on the rest of his body. Haku blushed deeply, which was hidden behind her mask. Despite the natural control she had with the mask on, she couldn't hold it back. "Both of you a probably wondering why I'm taking my Mask off. The reason is with what I showed you, it narrows down who I am to a select few. Zabuza-san, I believe you've heard the term Jinchuuriki?"

Zabuza then figured it out. "Which one?"

"Nine." Naruto answered. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm from Konohagakure, and, as I said before I have someone covering for me back home. A Blood Clone to be precise. They don't know I'm out here, and I'd like to keep it that way. I'd appreciate it if no one else knew who I really am, and you kept calling me Chaos. It'll be better for everyone that way. Do you understand?"

Zabuza blinked. The kid was no more than 11 years old, and he was _that_ powerful? "Kid, you got yourself a deal."

Haku nodded, and removed her mask. "If you are removing your mask, so shall I." She stated, before showing him her face.

"Haku..."

"Zabuza-sama, he has shown many things that would normally never be found. I believe he will not betray us, so long as we do not betray him." Haku explained. "So, you now see my true face, as I see yours, Chaos. What do you think?"

Naruto paused as he stared. _'Shadow-sensei, please tell me I'm not seeing things, and happen to be alive.'_

"_If you're talking about Haku's face, I gotta say that's a LOT more beautiful than I thought it would be."_ Jared admitted.

"_Ahem."_ Jenna interrupted.

"_I'm in here, and she's out there. I can look, but I can't touch."_

_'Cutting out now.'_ Naruto mentally replied. "I can't believe one of Kami's angels are right in front of me." He spoke out loud, causing her to blush. Naruto mentally smiled at that. _'Yep. Definitely cute.'_

"T-thank you..." Haku replied.

Zabuza raised an eyebrow. "Kid... Stop it."

Naruto looked at Zabuza and shrugged. "Can't help it if I'm telling the truth. Seriously, I had to ask the Kyuubi if I was either dead, or just seeing things, as I couldn't detect a single Genjutsu. If that's her true face than why shouldn't I ask?"

"Naruto..." Haku couldn't even look at him anymore.

Naruto replaced his Mask. "I've said my piece. We should get moving. Haku, I'd replace your Mask if I were you." Haku didn't even look at him, but she nodded, before putting her mask back in place. "Honestly, I don't like that you have to hide your face, but since I am, I believe it to be a fair trade off, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." Some Emotion was still there, but it would diminish over time. They all knew it.

"Gaki, we're moving again. Try to keep up."

Chaos nodded, and they began jumping through the trees once more. Naruto didn't lose the pace, even after the massive explosion.

The trip was made in silence towards the Mountains nearby. The odd thing was that Naruto didn't even bother to speak, which was weird. They reached their destination much quicker since Naruto was flying through the branches instead of jumping. The fact that he was not even touching the ground or trees was somewhat appalling, but Haku and Zabuza were used to it. He did it quite often with his Mask on, after all.

As they decided to settle down, they set up camp, and Zabuza decided to call Naruto over. "Chaos, I actually chose that last one for a reason."

Naruto heard this and was about to say he knew that, but then he realized something. "It's the reward, isn't it?" He asked.

"Quite right." Zabuza tossed him a scroll. "In there is the next part of your reward."

Naruto unrolled it and saw a total of six seals. He unsealed each one, and saw a total of five swords, which surprised him. "Zabuza-san..."

"It's Zabuza-sensei to you. You're going to learn the Art of Kenjutsu from me, now. That Town was more than just a way for me to see that Karma Ball of yours. It was a test to see if you were truly worthy of my training. I saw what you did, and what you can do. I will train you in the Art of Kenjutsu, my style, and then some. You will not leave our group until I have taught you all I wish. Is that clear?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes sir."

"Then lets begin."

For the next 3 months, Zabuza had been grilling Naruto to the bone with Taijutsu and Kenjutsu exercises, though the Taijutsu was pretty straightforward yet unpredictable, the Style Zabuza was teaching him was his own. Naruto had trained with all 5 swords, along with when they were connected as one.

The base sword was always the first one to come out, but he came up with a more complex Storage seal and placed the pieces in a single Storage area, which was tied to both fingerless gloves on his hands.

Zabuza would rank him as an Adept with the swords, but told him that he couldn't teach anymore personally. He could only learn from experience from then on. He decided to stick with them for a while longer, being more active in their missions.

Naruto had been more open around the two of them, because he trusted them. Zabuza also began to teach him Water Element Jutsu, though he showed Zabuza when he had a suitable substitute... or he could already do something similar or even identical to the Jutsu without handsigns.

For the next three months, Naruto, Haku and Zabuza worked together, while Naruto either sparred with Zabuza to increase his ability with his swords, taught Haku more about Hyouton, learn a few of Haku's Hyouton Jutsu, or teaching Zabuza a bit more variety in his Ninjutsu. Naruto now knew every Jutsu Haku and Zabuza knew, and Haku had expanded her Repertoire of Wind Jutsu.

Zabuza sighed at the end of this 6 month total period. "As much as it pains me to say this, but there is no more you can learn from me, period. You might as well get going, Chaos. There's nothing left for you here."

Naruto looked at Haku. "Haku..."

"Go..." He heard the sadness in her voice.

"You don't want me to go, do you?"

Haku didn't reply, but the sadness she radiated was answer enough.

"Haku, I will only ask this of you." Naruto started. "Live on. I know we will meet again, so until then, I ask that you live. Use all that I've taught you, and Zabuza's help, to live on."

Haku just looked at him, surprise on her face. "You mean..."

"I'm not gonna lie. I don't want to leave you. But I know that I have to. I have to continue to learn. I can't do that here." Naruto told her, as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Should we meet again, we can continue where we left off... hopefully."

Haku nodded sadly. "I would like that, but..."

"Haku, you knew he had to go sooner or later." Zabuza pointed out. "Kid, should we ever meet again, I would rather she go with you."

"But Zabuza-sama..."

Zabuza held up a hand. "Haku, he has made you far stronger than I ever could. I'd send you with him now if I could, but at the moment, I simply cannot. Should something happen to me, all of my possessions, aside from my sword, will go to you, Naruto Uzumaki. I will make sure to write it in a will and give it to Haku. My sword will be given to her. If anyone gets a hold of my Sword, it shall be her. Remember that."

Naruto nodded, his Mask on. "Haku, Zabuza we shall meet again one day. When that happens, it's anyone's guess whether we shall be allies or enemies, no matter how much I wish for the former."

"By the way, you said the Mask was how you controlled your power. How does that work?" Zabuza questioned.

"The mask? It's just a Physical Representation of the Youki from the Kyuubi, and two others that are within me. I trust you both enough to tell you about the two others. Not even Konohagakure knows about them, either. One goes by the name Shadow, the other goes by the name Psycho. Psycho is female, Shadow is Male, and the two had nothing left for them in their world so they made their way here. The Mask was Psycho's idea for taming the Kyuubi's power. It's based off of something else that she said won't apply to this world, to her knowledge."

"Never saw anything like it."

"Yeah, it's much better this way, because it's an unknown symbol of something. Shadow-sensei said something about Hollows, but I didn't understand it. Kyuubi, Shadow, and Psycho also trained me since I was five. If anyone asks you about Chaos, that's me. Until next time, Haku. Zabuza-sensei."

-1 year later-

Chaos had built up a name, and was in the area of Konohagakure, before showing up in front of his Clone, without being detected. The clone wore an Orange Jumpsuit. "Boss?" The clone asked, surprised.

"What happened?"

"Back for good?" Naruto nodded, Mask still there. "Then see for yourself." The Clone dispelled, and turned to flames.

Naruto sat down and decided to Meditate, with the large scroll sealed away. As he did, he assimilated the information from the past 3 years. _'Damn, this village has gone to shit! Not only did my clone go into every clan Compound, he went into the Hokage's Tower, and stole a sealed scroll... Sad thing is, he failed on purpose to catch Mizuki in the act. Sorry, Hinata. I'm already taken.'_

He sighed as a Chuunin with a scar over his nose landed in the area. "He was here." He mused, before seeing Chaos. "ANBU? Didn't think any would be... Wait a minute..."

"Just realized I'm not ANBU, didn't you?" Chaos asked.

"Who are you?"

"I am merely known as Chaos. I'm currently waiting on a certain traitor that Naruto had told me about." Chaos replied. "And you must be Iruka, judging by the description he gave me. Apparently, you're the only one that really gave a damn about him." He got up. "And for the record, he handed the scroll to me and asked me to deal with the Traitor. Who, by the looks of it, just showed up." Chaos turned towards a branch.

"Huh. It seems like you have just the scroll I'm looking for. Too bad the Demon didn't ge-URGH!" The silver haired Chuunin nearby was just pierced through the heart. "Seriously. You just don't understand the concept of Fuuinjutsu. How did you even become a Shinobi in the first place if you don't even know what a Storage Seal is used for, and how it works. Goodbye, Mizuki. May you rot in hell."

Mizuki died after he finished speaking, and looked at Iruka, before tossing him the scroll. "Take it, and head to the Hokage. I'll let Naruto know it's safe to come out."

"Why are you so interested in him?" Iruka questioned.

"I have my reasons, just as he has his reasons for not telling you about me." Chaos turned and walked off. "Farewell, Iruka-san." He vanished quickly, though. Iruka was on edge, but took the scroll back.

Naruto removed his Mask, and switched things around. He had to revamp the entire Wardrobe, since most of the outfits he had in the Apartment didn't even fit.

Thankfully he had gained an entirely new wardrobe since he was out of the Village.

He had switched up most of his Wardrobe, since he was also taller, which consisted of mostly Navy Pants, a Winter Camo Vest, a Dark Blue Shirt underneath it. On his hands were a pair of a Black Fingerless gloves, which held his Blades, and other weapons, as well.

He sighed. _'Haku, wherever you are, I hope you're okay.' _He thought.

"_She will be. Trust me."_ Jared told him.

_'I know, Jared. Even so, I can't help but worry about her.'_ Naruto countered.

"_**Sounds to me like you love her."**_ Kurama pointed out.

_'Maybe I do, Kurama. Maybe I do.'_ Naruto replied, before someone entered his apartment. He recognized this signature as Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage. He decided to use the nickname the clone used. "Jiji, is that you?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, Naruto. Good to know you're okay." The old man greeted. "Although that Sexy Jutsu of yours is dangerous."

Naruto chuckled. "I know, right? Anyway, Chaos-sensei said that he would take care of the Traitor Problem I found. If it wasn't for him, I probably would've fallen for his trick."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow. "The one that killed Mizuki had trained you outside the Academy?"

Naruto nodded. "More like tutor, he said, but yeah." He looked at his attire. "It's because of him I have these clothes. It's because of him I could do this good in the Academy at all."

Sarutobi thought for a moment. "You hide your true skill, didn't you?"

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. We'll never know, will we? But the Sakura thing was an Act. Always was."

Sarutobi chuckled. "I'm surprised you managed to fool this village so easily."

"You'd be surprised, Jiji." Naruto retorted.

"Then enlighten me. Who is Chaos?"

"Chaos is the combination of Psychosis, the Shadows and Deception." After a few moments of silence, Naruto elaborated. "That's all I can say. Psychosis plus the Shadows plus Deception equals Chaos."

Sarutobi sighed. "Chaos is an alias."

"So are the parts that make him, and he never told me what they were. He'd rather I figure it out myself, and I would presume he'd ask the same of you. I'm giving you the same hint he gave me."

"Naruto..."

"It's the mask he wears that worries me. He said that thing helped him control a previously uncontrollable power." Naruto continued, stopping the Hokage. "I can't help but think he's far more powerful than he lets on."

"Where does he live?"

Naruto shrugged. "He calls himself a Nomad of sorts. He goes everywhere, and rarely stays in one place for long."

Sarutobi thought about it and nodded. He pulled out a Dark Blue headband with a metal Plate on it. "Naruto, this now belongs to you. You have shown yourself capable of being a Shinobi, by referring to the right person when faced with the right situation. You helped stop a traitor, and as such, you are now a Genin. I hope we can see more of his teachings someday."

Naruto nodded. _'or him.'_ Sarutobi continued in his thoughts.

00000x00000

Chapter complete. Also, know that this one is intended to be sporadic at best regarding updates. i may never update it at all, or I may update it frequently. It all depends on the other one involved in this story.

More Specifically: Jenna "Psycho" Hemmerich. (One is real, another is an alter and the last is fake. I'll let you decide which is which. Just know the person is actually REAL!)

**NEVER UNDERESTIMATE US FOLLOWERS OF INSANITY! WE SHALL RETURN WHEN NO ONE EXPECTS IT OF US!**

Psycho and myself are both followers of Insanity. If you are a Follower of Insanity then please review and let me know. Or send me a PM. I don't really care. Others you could talk to include, but not limited to: Chaos Snow Kitsune, Keeper of Worlds, and antishock.

I'm still not sure about antishock, the fact remains that he has potential.

Contact any of them if you are but I am likely to respond quickly. I usually do, if I plan to respond at all. if you let me know, I shall let them know. We don't need a name, or age from you. Only a codename you wish to be called. Mine is usually Shadow among us. Chaos Snow Kitsune is simply known as Kaos/Chaos (don't ask, nor do you want to know about his Harem). Keeper of Worlds goes by the King of Madness (his actual title, but he's actually a follower of Insanity. Something to ask him about)

If you wish to know anything about them, talk to them via PM. As a fellow follower of Insanity, I shall not reveal any secrets of theirs. We respect and trust our own. And if you need someone to talk to, ask one of us. If i can't help, I WILL tell you upfront. I may be insane... scratch that, I AM insane- but I'm not stupid. Nor am I anything BUT Loyal. You can't get me to betray my pack. Believe me, people have tried, and they failed.

Epically.


End file.
